


You're Gonna Miss Me When You're Gone

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras's and Grantaire's first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Miss Me When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is AWKWARD and was written by me and my girlfriend. We both had no idea what the other one was going to write and just ran with an idea. It is meant to be painful. I'm sorry.

“Congratulations,” The blonde sat down next to him on the couch. Everyone else had left Grantaire’s party. It had been a formal thing, mainly for adults. The real party would come later, “You managed to graduate.”

"Yeah and I even made it into a college so stop smirking," He had too. American University. It was close to home but with traffic his mother would probably not come visit him. 

"That means I'll have to go for a while without telling you how stupid you are." Enjolras cocked his head and pretended that it was the most devastating news in the world.

"There’s always skype. And I'll come home on weekends, I'm only in the city." They had avoided talking about it. Talking about R leaving. There were some seniors who were excited to move across the country and start new lives. He wanted to leave home too, but he liked his life here. Even though he wouldn’t be far, R knew things would change without him constantly reminding them he existed. 

Enjolras leaned in and rested his forehead on Grantaire's before whispering. "I'll still miss you." He's not one to usually state what he feels directly but he supposes it's now or never, "I need to make sure you'll remember me when you meet all those pretty college girls."

R's eyebrows shot up but then his features settled back into a smirk, "you won't even notice I'm gone. You'll be so busy being class president and leading the debate team and college girls aren't all they're cracked up to be. Look at Eponine.”

"Maybe, but what if you meet some busty blonde who finds your stupid jokes funny. You'll need to have a reminder." He leaned up and kissed Grantaire.

"My jokes aren't stupid!" R pretended to be indignant. His jokes were awful. That was the point of them, "How do you purpose to remind me? Automated texts every twenty minutes? You could get them to insult me too. R you have a boyfriend and you are probably dressed like a hobo, clean up. Or something"

Enjolras laughs lightly that sounds like something he would do. "Or something." He slides his hand to Grantaire’s inner thigh.

Grantaire’s eyes met Enjolras’ brown ones. There was a question there. Another subject they had put off. His face was open, and concerned, not like the sarcastic mask R normally wore. 

The blonde bit his lip when he got no response. He leaned in more and raised his eyebrows as if to ask him a second time. 

Grantaire moved in to kiss him. It was quick and sweet and simple. He loved doing that to Enjolras. It was a reminder that he was allowed to. 

Enjolras gave an impatient sigh and moved without saying anything. In an instant he was straddling the boy and threw his arms around Grantaire’s neck. He kissed him a second time, deepening it quickly and placing one hand on the other’s chest.

R was nothing if not annoying. He knew how to drive Enjolras insane. He let his mouth open slightly in the kiss and teased with the tip of his tongue before pulling back. 

The blonde nipped at his bottom lip and sighed R’s name in a way he knew the boy couldn’t mistake for anything chaste.

“Enjolras?” R put his hands on either side of the younger boy’s face. This was important, “Its up to you.” His words were loaded, “and you have to be sure.”

Enjolras leaned into one of the boy’s hands. “Fuck me ‘Taire.”

“What?” Grantaire had heard exactly what he had said, how could he have missed it, but his brain seemed to have stopped working as all the blood left for a different part of his body.

“You heard me.” Enjolras moved his hips and put his lips beside R’s ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

No amount of porn could have prepared R for this. His brain was only slowly processing what the boy on his lap was saying. All thought was focused on what the boy in his lap was doing. He kissed down the boy's neck. Breathing words into him as he went, "It will hurt. I have the stuff in my room. We would have to move."

Enjolras shuddered. “I know.” He wasn’t going into this totally blind. He had researched it a few nights ago. “I want you anyway.” 

"I've never done it before," R's tone was informative not negative. He found Enjolras collar bone and began to leave a mark. 

“Neither have I.” It was punctuated with a gasp “First time for everything.”

“Lets move,” Grantaire pushed himself off the couch taking Enjolras with him. He had moved into the basement over the summer. Thank god. It was a short walk over to the door and his bedroom. He had half heartedly cleaned it. If he had know Enjolras’ plan he might have tried harder. 

Enjolras leaned on him placing short kisses on his cheek and neck the entire way. When they finally reached the bed, R pushed the other boy down and began tearing at clothes. He froze half way through unbuttoning Enjolras’ shirt, “The lights?”

The blonde pulled R’s t-shirt off before pausing. “What about them?”

“Do you want me to turn them down a bit?” It just seemed right. He had no idea why. R didn’t really have the best instructions on this.

“Sure, but don’t you need to see what you’re doing?” Enjolras had no frame of reference but he knew that he’d probably fall off the bed if he couldn’t see.

“I got this,” R crawled over him to the bedside and Nearly fell off as he turned the lights down a notch. Enjolras had no idea why R had a dimmer, “I hate light in the morning” he answered the unspoken question before falling back onto the bed. 

Enjolras climbed up the bed a bit and pulled Grantaire by the shoulder down with him. R spends a second just laying across his boyfriend. He turned and kissed the first peice of skin he found. Enjolras’ chest, next to his nipple. Moving deliberately he shifted until he was straddling the blonde again.

Enjolras began undoing the buttons on R’s jeans pulling them to Grantaire’s knees and kissing the hem of his underwear.

R quickly removed the offending jeans and tossed them to the side. Enjolras was still covered in more clothes than he would like. It took a few seconds and an arched back to slide the younger boys jeans off and discard them in a similar fashion. R had a brief moment to regret the choice of his ‘lucky irish’ boxers for graduation before Enjolras was kissing him again. 

Enjolras bucked against him looking for friction, any snarky comment about the boy’s choice in boxers lost to the sensation.

He was pushed down by R. R who leaned on him to get across and fumble at a drawer. Enjolras looked over to see him struggle getting out a bottle of lube and condom to place on the bedside table. It would have been so much simpler if he had just moved from Enjolras. 

R let out a gasp and fell flat against Enjolras groaning. His hand had hit the drawer as it retracted to his leg, “Fuck.” R spit out.

Enjolras started. “Are you okay?” Between the dim light and his boyfriend on top of him he couldn’t see what happened. “You hurt?”

R moaned into his boyfriend's shoulder before turning his head to face him, “charlie horse.”

The blonde resisted the urge to giggle and took the small bottle from his hand. “Mission completed at least.”

“Wounded warrior though, I deserve a kiss for all that effort,” R pouted. 

Enjolras kissed him lazily. “You’ll get more than a kiss if you stop crushing me sometime soon.”

“Are you calling me fat?” R teased gently as he rolled off him.

“No! No way! You’re taller and two years older! You weigh a fucking ton but you’re not fat!” Enjolras ignored his voice cracking and if Grantaire knew what was good for him he would too.

R paused. He propped himself up on an arm and looked at Enjolras. “17.”

“What? Oh. Damn I forgot.” Enjolras hid his face in his hands for a moment. It seemed like as soon as he was used to his age it changed. Funny thing, linear time.  
“This is illegal.” R’s voice was flat, “technically in the state of Virginia this is illegal.”

“Yeah yeah, and technically you’re a pedophile now help me with the lube.” He huffed. This wasn't the first time Grantaire had brought up their ages. Apparently it was actually something he thought about.

R still hadn’t moved. His forehead was creased and he was giving Enjolras that look he tended to get from Com whenever Enjolras planned anything remotely controversial. It was not the look Enjolras was hoping for in bed on his boyfriend’s face.

He pouted for a moment. “Really? Come on R. I’ve been thinking about this for such a long time.” He lowered his eyes to where they were half-lidded.

Grantaire reached out a hand to hold his face, “You little liar. You want it now though,” he sighed dramatically and then lunged forward and pushed him back. R moved back to his position over Enjolras for the third time. 

The boy gasped when Grantaire was suddenly on top of him but quickly smiled. “Yeah.” He breathed and wrapped his legs around the other’s waist.

“So you admit you’re a liar? That is how we first met isn’t? You promised me you could tutor me in art history” R slid down to Enjolras’ briefs, toying with the edge before attempting to pull them off slowly just to drive the other boy crazy. Enjolras helped speed up the process. 

“Not a liar,” he breathed. “But I want it. I want it so bad.” He honestly couldn’t believe that he was so desperate for Grantaire to touch him already. Nothing felt like it was enough. 

“First met? Oh, Oh yeah. I knew the history part fine. It was the whole application part. Did you honestly think I could draw or produce anything over a third-grade level?”

“Did you honestly think I needed tutoring help in that class?”

“I didn’t belive you for a second.”

“But you still gave me your number so we could meet and you could help me”

“You looked like one of those pathetic stray cats on the ASPCA commercials. I had to help. It didn’t hurt your cause that Com pointed out that you’d been eying me a week before.”  
R decided not to comment but instead ran one finger up Enjolras’ shaft.

Enjolras shivered and moaned the wild-haired boy’s name. If Grantaire didn’t hurry up he was going to be tempted to take matters into his own hand.

R let one hand play gently along his inner thigh and opened the bottle of lube with the other. Video games had taught him to multitask. He coated a single finger in lube and paused, again.

Enjolras looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow to ask why the other stopped. R gripped his hip with one hand, took a deep breath, and slid his finger in. 

The blonde made the mistake of throwing his head back. The thwack when it hit the headboard made it sound like he hit the wood. “...fuck.” He was seeing stars, but not for the reasons he wanted to be.

The finger stopped and a very worried looking pair of blue eyes swam into focus. “Enjolras?”

“So help me R if you stop because I hit my head I will flip you over right now and take care of this myself.” Concussion be damned.

“Does it hurt? The finger I mean?”

“No, It’s fine! Trust me!” 

R introduced a second finger and more lube. 

Enjolras could definitely feel the stretch but it was drowned out by the combination of his swimming head and his lust-clouded judgement.

Fingers moved apart and opened him wider. A third soon joined and R found that if he moved them against a certain point at just the right angle than Enjolras would make a whimpering sound that went straight to R’s cock.

“‘Taire!” The boy grabbed Grantaire’s shoulders and clung to him like he thought he was going to fall if he loosened his grip at all.

“You think you’re ready? You’re still really tight. It will hurt...” He trailed off at the death glare from the boy under him. 

Enjolras bucked his hips forwards and spread his legs further apart. “Grantaire...” It was both a moan of pleasure and carried an edge of warning.

R fumbled but he was quick. Condom on (a small thank you to Courf for buying him that box as a joke) and lube. Then -  
Butterflies pooled in Enjolras’ stomach but he instead focused on the way Grantaire’s breath kept catching.

Enjolras was tight. So hot and tight and R had no idea what he was expecting but it wasn’t this euphoria. There was no way in hell he was going to last as long as the guys in his porn did.

Okay, now that fucking hurt. Enjolras did his best to relax but the burn wouldn’t seem to go away. He bit his lip hard enough to bruise but other than that he didn’t show any pain on his face. 

It didn’t matter. R noticed the discomfort instantly. He attempted to withdraw as painlessly as he could think too.

“N-no, don’t. Just give me a second.” Enjolras knew it would hurt at first. He just let himself be caught off-guard by it. He was sure that it would be fine. R slowly came back in. He knew it must hurt Enjolras but the blonde was unforgiving and would probably rip R’s balls off if he disobeyed. 

The boy gave a shuddering breath and leaned back into the bed. He could totally do this. He could still feel the pain, but he was able to put it in the back of his mind and pulled Grantaire into a kiss. “Okay.” His voice was still shaky but he hoped it was convincing.

R moved his hips slowly and pulled Enjolras closer. He pushes in again. Enjolras kissed every inch of skin that he could reach without moving too far. He nipped at Grantaire’s ear making the boy jump and the way he moved sent a rush of pleasure through the blonde.

“Does it hurt still?”

“No, it’s fine.” It was barely even a lie at this point. He would put up a bit of discomfort if it meant he could feel whatever that was again.

He took the cue from Enjolras and began to thrust. A hand snaked down between them. He begins to rub and move his hand in a way designed to drive Enjolras even more over the edge. 

Enjolras called his name and grabbed his bed-sheets. If he was slightly more lucid he would be vaguely worried that someone might hear him but his ability to form coherent thought seemed to have all but abandoned him. Grantaire pulls once, twice, and Enjolras comes with a shout, tensing up completely and moving a hand to the blue-eyed boy’s curly hair and pulling before falling back into the bed in a state of boneless bliss.

It took less than a few moments of heavy breathes and R moving his hips to thrust into Enjolras for him to come too. Collapsing on the other boy. They lay like that for a time. R didn’t know nor care how long. It was a bliss he had never felt before. A nirvana.

Enjolras was dead set on not moving for the rest of his life but he eventually found that Grantaire managed to be putting all his weight on his lungs. “‘Taire?” He mumbled.

“hmm?” 

“Move your fat ass unless you want to be involved in a homicide.” His voice was sickeningly sweet.

R extracted himself from their tangle and rolled over to lay next to him. His stomach let out a loud complaint that R was sure Enjolras could hear. 

“Dominos delivers this time of night.” Enjolras glanced at the phone and back at Grantaire.

“Should we call? They have gluten free pizza for you right?”

The blonde stared at the phone like it had personally offended him. “I have to call don’t I?” R moaned.

“You can order from the website!” He sat up quickly out of excitement and immediately regretted it. “They even have that pizza tracker thing.”

“I knew I liked you for something other than looks,” R teased and leaned over him to pull up his laptop from beside the bed (it never was far from the teen). 

“Like?” Enjolras pretended to take offence. “Like isn't the word you use when you take an innocent child’s virginity. You use the L word and order them a cheese pizza with extra sauce.” 

“Lesbians?” R pressed a kiss into Enjolras’ jaw before returning to ordering pizza. He knew what the other boy had meant. R had wanted to say it for months now but every time he came close he stopped. Fear? Maybe that was it. Maybe he didn't trust time or high school relationships. Well sue him, he was a cynic. But he did feel like he loved the boy next to him. He opened his mouth to tell him but the words just wouldn't come. It felt like a crushing weight. 

“How did I fall in love with such a smart-ass?” Enjolras smiled and hoped vaguely that that was an adequate way to say it.

“You love me?”

“Did I stutter? You heard me. Besides I wouldn't dream of doing this if I didn't.” Enjolras pointedly looked away from the other boy so he wouldn’t blush or ruin the moment.

He didn’t have too. R buried his face in Enjolras’ side. He was still silent. The screen on the computer had gone black before R was able to choke out the words, “I love you.” 

Enjolras eventually forced himself to say something. “It’s about time. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for that?” Longer than he wanted to admit. His voice was choked and he could barely hear the words coming out of his own mouth. “Too long for it to be healthy. After our second date, when you interrupted the speech I had going in debate. I almost said it then.”

“I wanted it to be special you know? I wanted you to know I meant it? People say it all the time,” His laugh into Enjolras’ side was warm and lazy, “I just. I don’t know. I nearly slipped up and said it when you won your forensics thing and then the time you came over and we just watched star wars for the weekend.”

Enjolras’ laugh came out as more of a giggle. “We sound worse than Marius and Cosette.”

“Don’t compare us to them. Or I will not let you borrow my avengers shirt ever again.” he raised his head to glare at Enjolras who was giggling at him, “I’m going to have to put on clothes to get the pizza right?”

“Such a shame.” The blonde stretched “How should I explain my inability to sit or move at a quick pace for the next week?”

“Tell Courf what happened. Then everyone will know but they will be too embarrassed that they gossiped to say anything.”

“Can future leaders of the free world use their good friend’s inability to keep a secret as a way to spread the news of their first time? By the time Courf starts retelling it it’ll be a passionate story about star-crossed lovers and involve blindfolds.”

“We could try blindfolds next time. I would have to research that though”

“We should get the hand of the sex part first.”

“Shutup.” R knew he was red but he laughed at the joke and stood to change, “Promise me you won’t go home and take notes on everything we could do better next time. Actually don’t go home. Never leave.”

“Can’t promise about the notes part.” Enjolras rolled over to face him and pointed out where they had thrown his shirt.

R tossed him a Green Lantern blanket and hurried upstairs to make sure he didn’t miss the doorbell. They would have to clean up a bit before they eat the pizza.

Enjolras waved dramatically like he was going off to sea and fell back into the bed. He was going to be sore all week, not that he particularly minded. He knew that after that there was no way Grantaire would have anything on his mind other than coming back as often as he could. Even still, Com could help him find a way into his dorm. Enjolras laid back on the bed. He would miss R. But not for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Domino's is R's favorite. Get it? Haha. No? ok.


End file.
